


The Unicorn's Temple

by TheEpicNerd014



Series: Hearts of Kyber [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Original Character-centric, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope & Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicNerd014/pseuds/TheEpicNerd014
Summary: On Luke Skywalker's quest for Jedi Holocrons, he meets an odd Bounty Hunter willing to give him a hand. A chance meeting that will affect a lot more than they both expected.
Series: Hearts of Kyber [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110248
Kudos: 1





	The Unicorn's Temple

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here is the less professional summary for my fic.
> 
> I decided to throw a few OCS into Star Wars and see how it shakes things up. This is a prologue to (if you believe the outline) a much larger series. It's a bit rough around the edges because I don't write that much. Feedback is welcomed. Leave your thoughts in the comments because I have no idea how I'm gonna convince myself to write this whole thing just for myself. 
> 
> This is loaded with foreshadowing I am very sorry. All will be explained in due time.
> 
> I would like to thank my lovely Beta MaraLan. So sorry for all the grammar crimes you had to fix.

Just another sunny day on an outer rim planet. Streets filled with Ruffians. Cantinas filled with brawls. And darkened alleyways filled with bounty hunters stalking their prey. 

Gunpoint was about to discuss such business with a client. The issue was his companion. Eta didn’t get along with the client at all. So, as they entered the cantina, he turned to them with a sigh. He firmly placed his hands on their tiny shoulders and said, “Stay.” And to most, it would have sounded like a command. But the two of them knew it was a plea. And if they had been alone, it would have been a beg. The last thing he needed was for Eta to get into another mess for the shits and giggles. Gunpoint wanted this job to go well. He hoped he got that across in one request. 

Eta groaned and leaned against the doorframe. “Just don’t take too long. It’s boring out here by myself.” Gunpoint nodded thanks before being escorted by the client’s henchmen over to a table for conversation. 

The little bounty hunter flicked their multitool in hand. The poor contraption was stuffed with more gadgets than your ordinary multitool. Eta made it a habit to put as many functions into their creations as possible. Gunpoint didn’t exactly share the same enthusiasm. Someday, Eta would convince him. He did need a flamethrower on his shotgun and Eta was going to show him the error of his ways. 

Eta wasn’t allowed to partake in the usual cantina activities, so they left Gunpoint to talk business. Very little was happening outside the cantina. Eta could hear an argument here and there, but it was slim pickings for anything to entertain. They huffed a sigh as they watched the few who littered the street. 

As Eta watched the wanderers, their eyes locked with a stranger. Both froze for a moment. It was like an invisible force magnetized the two together. While Eta’s helmet hid their surprised expression, the stranger’s blue eyes were wide with shock. He had beautiful sand blond hair with a yellow jacket to match. 

And then it was over. An angry pedestrian pushed the stranger out of their way, and the poor guy apologized but was ultimately ignored. He gave a little shrug and started to move again with the traffic. 

Eta was hesitant to follow when they saw him turn into an alleyway. “Never follow people into alleyways,” was one of the many things Gunpoint had taught them. But what had happened just now was so intriguing, Eta wanted answers. And when the Force calls… well they were meant to hang up, but they weren’t very good at that. 

They pushed off the wall. The guy’s jacket made him easy to track even in the shadow of buildings. He wasn’t checking over his shoulder a lot, so he wasn’t very worried about being followed. It probably wasn’t a trap. That, or this guy was really good at seeing out the back of his head. Eta followed as far back as they could just to be safe. 

He was looking for something. A place, they assumed, from the way he kept looking at the buildings around him. When he finally found what he wanted, he straightened his jacket and boldly stepped in. It wasn’t a public building. No signs, no windows, and only two stories high. It blended in with all the other buildings, and Eta couldn’t see anything special about it. Seeing inside was a no go, so Eta either had to sit and watch or get creative. 

Back to waiting outside. Eta was starting to hate this new hobby. Was it a hobby? Maybe a habit… Either way, Eta was tired of it. They held back just a few minutes before making a move. 

Just as they stepped into the street, a squad of troopers turned a corner. On instinct, Eta pulled into the shadows. Chatter from the Troopers could be heard from Eta’s hiding place. “This the place?” a trooper asked. Another responded with a nod, “This is it. Now, we don’t know how many Rebels are in there, so watch out.” 

Rebels? Well, this just got interesting. As much as Gunpoint wants to be neutral, Eta had already picked their side. They couldn’t do much to help the Rebel cause, but they smuggled intel here and there, and maybe this could be their first leap in making a bigger splash. 

While the squad worked out their plan and started to get into formation, Eta snuck around back, hoping to find something before they did. There was a small back door. It looked dusty and locked, but Eta had just the tool for this. They crouched close to the door and started fiddling with the lock, trying very hard not to be seen if one of the troopers came round back, which they were sure they would. 

The door swished open just in time for Eta to slip in and go unnoticed by the two troopers who set up in the back. Eta entered a small hallway that was dusty and unlit with tiny stairs that led to the first floor. They pulled their blaster from its holster and carefully laid down on the few steps to peak out. No one was on the first floor, but they could hear the troopers trying to get inside. Guess they didn’t have the right tools. 

Eta jumped up the steps and ran towards the upper floor. The stairs were littered with boxes and junk which made for an awkward dance. Eta only tripped once, and they were fairly quiet about it… they hoped. 

Eta pushed themself against the door at the top step and tapped their knuckles lightly on the wood. They weren’t really sure how to start this conversation without being shot, but time was short and they were durable. They wondered if the stranger would recognize them from their staring contest. Without waiting for an answer, Eta swung the door opened and slipped inside. 

The stranger they had seen in the street already had a blaster out and centered on the door. That wavy hair looked a little less neat from his sudden movements. Their eyes locked.

“Ya got troopers outside,” Eta said. Gesturing their blaster towards the outside of the building. 

The other person, an older gentleman, got up from his seat. “Go to the temple. Be safe, and use it wisely,” he warned Luke. The old man pulled a curtain away from the wall to reveal a door that went into the building beside them. A very clever trick Eta would love to steal someday. 

“What about you?” Eta asked, 

The old man waved his hands, “Don’t worry about me! Just get out of here. I’ll be right behind you.” He rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder and offered a medallion from his pocket. “Follow the Force, know it is always with you.” And with that, the old man pushed him through the door. 

Then the man gestured Eta through. He must have thought they were a friend. Eta just shrugged and thought “What’s the worst that can happen?” It was either go through that door or face a bunch of stormtroopers. Besides, this was just the kind of mess to keep them busy while Gunpoint was working. 

“Ya gonna be okay?” The old man rolled his eyes and nodded firmly, waving his hand to usher them through the door. It shut and locked the instant Eta crossed the threshold. Seemed the old guy had a plan to deal with this on his own. 

“We have to go,” was whispered from across the room. It was the polar opposite of the room they had just come from, in both layout and interior. This room was all dark and dusty compared to the lit colorful one they barely had time to take in. 

Once Eta made it to the bottom of the stairs, the two of them finally had a chance to acknowledge each other. “Thanks for the heads up. Have we met before?” the stranger asked. 

Eta shrugged. “Does that ‘thing’ in the street count? Pretty sure we’ve never met.” 

The two of them peaked out the front door. A single trooper stood post at the door of the previous building. 

“Name’s Eta,” they whispered over his shoulder. 

“Luke,” he responded. 

The two wasted no time rushing across the street, trying to find good cover in the shadows. It wasn’t easy at midday, but they were doing the best with what they had. Small alleyways and crates were scattered around enough for the pair to make their way to a different part of town. 

“Phew,” Eta exhaled, “That was intense.” They put their blaster away and scanned the area one last time. Not a trooper in view, just a few dirty thugs doing their thuggy things. 

Luke was examining the tarnished silver medallion in his hand. It was no bigger than his palm. There was a decorative engraving in the shape of a figure with a starburst shining from their forehead. He imagined it was once a sight to behold when polished and worn next to beautiful robes. 

“Pretty,” Eta commented. They peaked from beside Luke’s shoulder to get a better look. “Don’t tell me that was what all the fuss was about.” 

Luke took a pointed step away from Eta. “Uh, no. But thanks again. No idea why you helped me, but I appreciate it.” 

“It’s no big deal,” Eta shrugged casually. Trying their best to seem disinterested and cool. “We rebels gotta look out for each other.” 

“You’re a rebel?” Luke sounded almost impressed. Or maybe relieved. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how he felt either. 

Eta clicked their teeth and hooked their belt to sway their hips. “I mean, maybe not officially? Is it an official thing? Like, do you sign up, or do you just fight the empire and you qualify?” Eta kind of mumbled on a bit more before trying to save the conversation with, “I would like to be. Officially. I try to be.” 

Luke couldn’t help but laugh at their verbal stumbling. Eta couldn’t help but smile back. Not that Luke could see the smile beneath their helmet. 

Luke extended his hand, drawing Eta back to the present. “That is what counts. That was very brave of you. The alliance is lucky to have you.” His smile felt genuine as did his praise. 

Now felt like the right time to take off the helmet. But they hesitated. Fearing that maybe Luke would notice something was off about them. They took a deep breath, building their courage, and released the clasps on their helmet. Short white iridescent hair was the first to catch Luke’s attention. Then the eyes that matched. The wrinkled skin around said eyes made them stand out. They seemed strange for someone so young. But it was like they were made of diamonds. 

Eta shook his hand, keeping eye contact despite their nerves.

“So, what is your brilliant rebel plan?” Eta stepped forward to look at the medallion in Luke’s hand once more.

“Actually,” he brushed his thumb over the surface of the metal, “this was a personal matter.” He turned it over to reveal a tree pattern on the back. Little stars peppered the trunk in a constellation that wasn’t local to the area. 

“Personal huh? Need any help?” Eta asked, completely forgetting about Gunpoint and the job they were trying to get. “Not to brag but, I got skill.” They pulled their jacket tight and nodded cooly with their helmet. 

Luke was once again amused and Eta felt a great deal of pride. Luke turned back to the object and contemplated Eta’s offer. “You wouldn't happen to know about any temples around here… would you?” he asked. 

Eta’s grin grew wider. “You are one lucky guy because I think I know exactly what you’re looking for.”


End file.
